Grimmjow and his Pearl
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: The idea came from my activity in my role play group. Adelha is my own original character. Half Bount and half Water Dragon from a few role plays with a certain Kisuke Urahara and another original character. Adelha and Grimmjow on most days are either arguing with each other or sitting doing nothing as he lets his Pearl open his beer for him. So a short story for them was prudent.
She was tired of the day to day routine. Tired of no word from Kisuke or Vash or Wolfwood. It hurt really. The waiting. The seconds ticking by like another slice to her skin. It just hurt. So she left the confines of her empty home in Karakura Town. Heading once more into her wooded grove below the structure. Searching for one soul in particular. One whom she knew she needed. So her steps led her into the clearing. And there she found him. Her arms reaching up to hug him from behind. Her fingers lacing into his vest as she gave a sigh of relief. The power he held caressed her skin in hollowed shadow. And oh how she had missed the sensation. Her eyes held the traces of tears as her purr erupted from her throat. A harsh sound in the silence of the clearing. Her words rough as she whispered to the air. "I missed you my Panther King. Tell me my brother. Might I have some of your time?" He gave a rumbled huff from deep in his chest. A hand reaching behind him to lose his fingers in her hair. "Maybe. What's got you all flustered Pearl?" She simply hugged him harder in answer. Her nose pressed to his vest to take the deepest breath she could manage. And oh the scent. Chili peppers. Burning in her nose as if she'd buried it into the spice rack. But how she had missed this one. So her purr was hard enough to vibrate through every rib in her chest. And Grimmjow took the notice of this as he felt the vibrations against his back. His chuckle dry as he ruffled his hand through her hair. "Your vibrator is going. Might want to save on the battery, Pearl." Her smirk was both fanged and evil as she rumbled again. Her eyes dancing as Grimmjow turned to face her. And her words were soaked in humor. "If anything you should tell me to sterilize it after all the times I've used it on a certain shinigami captain. Or did you want to borrow it used?"

Grimmjow went still to then roar with laughter. His face turning slightly pink as he laughed and hugged her close. "God dammit, Pearl! That was the best line yet!" His arms laced under her to lift her up. Her front pressed to his own as he nuzzled her face all over for her to return the gesture. All while he roared with laughter. And she practically melted in his hold. Every intake of air as full as she could manage to hold in her lungs. For the air to leave her frame on loud purrs of noise as she hugged him back. And her heart she had caged in her vibrating ribs pumped in a dance that drummed against Grimmjow's sternum. His smile warm as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation. His own version of a heart placed over his right cheek as a mask of white teeth. But he did so love this sensation he could feel. A light yet strong thudding against his chest that coursed hot blood through she that was his sister. A soul of sunshine to his darkened world. It was true at times he found her the epitome of frustrating. But now he only took notice of the fact she was happy with him. And he did so love her humor. And the fact she didn't back down whenever she saw fit to challenge him. He found it annoying. But he loved the way she fought with him like she did. So Grimmjow gave a purr all his own to nuzzle his nose to her neck. Right where the main artery in her neck pumped her lifeblood. The scent was that of lavender, rain, and of a living creature. He had to tamp down on the urge to bite down. His instincts telling him to pierce flesh and have that thumping red flow into his mouth. But he'd never give in. Not when he held his Pearl. Her heart. Her blood. Her breath. He took so much joy in her. His sister. He would rather wrap her close to him and defend her always. She was a part of his kingdom. His to keep safe. A regal noblewoman in his court. And he would give all that he was to ensure this soul kept on living. Kept breathing. That her heart kept it's pumping motion in her chest for a good long time. So he growled playfully at her as he grinned. "You smell good enough to eat. Pity I claimed you as my duchess and not as my food." Her answer was a hard laugh to then nuzzle her own nose to his neck. Just under where his white mask was placed on his face. And oh was she ever happy. Grimmjow could practically taste it in her reiatsu as it flowed freely from her body. The colors a slight shade lighter than his vibrant blue hair. And her words were full of sweet sunshine. "I'd gladly be a lady in your court, my Panther King. Just make sure the dress doesn't have me wanting to eviserate the seamstress."

Grimmjow laughed as he tilted his head back. Allowing the Pearl to continue the tickling sensation against his neck. He did so love the attention. The patronage. She gave him something he couldn't place with words. But he knew he wanted more. Craved more. And he wasn't above insisting she keep giving him that. So he hugged her closer as she tickled his neck with her nose. His grin wide. "THAT is what I expect from my subject. More." She chuckled to oblidge him. Then she stopped for Grimmjow to be a little confused. He tilted his head down to meet her eyes. And her gaze was silver to focus on his mask. A thoughtful look in her expression as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Pearl? What is going through that brain?" Her eyes kept their focus on his mask. And she gave a soft sigh to then frown. "Just... Wondering... Grimmjow? May I impose?" Grimmjow really had no idea what she meant. So he frowned at her. "Not until you tell me what the shit you are planning on. I don't usually let anybody take anything from me. So I am not about to give you anything of mine." She blinked again to nod. But then she explained. And Grimmjow went dead still when she finished. "I did not wish to take from you, Panther. I want with all I am to give. Just... Hold still." Grimmjow frowned but huffed. Nodding his head to hold as still as possible. Which took some doing because he was one of movement. But his sister wrapped her arms around his waist. Her eyes glowing with silver as she moved very slowly. And Grimmjow went wide eyed when she placed a very soft kiss to the mask at his cheek. A sweet breath of her air tickling over the teeth of the mask as she breathed. Grimmjow's body gave a full shiver as he tried to keep still. But he'd never felt something this inense shoot through his being. It was like something had washed over the center of him. A place he could not name but knew by instinct to be the throne of his power as much as his soul. And so he didn't realize he had moved until she gave a yelp. His hands shooting up to her shoulders to grip tight like vices. So she went as still as stone to not even dare breathing. Grimmjow shivered again as the sensation lingered. His air coming in a bit panted as he asked, "What the Hell was that?" His sister took a breath to then sigh. Her words soft even though he could tell his grip was hurting her. "I wanted... To give love...To what heart you have... So I did so directly... If I went over the line... I'm sorry brother... But you deserve to feel... That you are loved..." Grimmjow was floored. His eyes going wide as she teared up a bit. He had never known that he could be so loved. It was just never something he had considered. Hell, he was a wild Arrancar. Love was not supposed to be a part of the package that was him. And yet... Something in the way he felt when she'd kissed his mask. It felt so deep. So powerful. So... Right. Like it was what would fill the hole he had. Both in his frame and inside where something had been taken away upon his creation. So Grimmjow closed his eyes to set his forehead to hers. His growl full and hot as he hugged her to his chest once again. "Damn it woman. You tempt my instincts far too much for your own safety. I could have broken you in half for that."

Adelha gave a long sigh once more. The heart Grimmjow could feel pumping in her chest going so hard and fast he thought it trembling. And then the scent cued him in. The scent was of fear as much as it was worry. So he opened his eyes to stare at his sister. Piecing it together in a second. She'd given that kiss even when she had been afraid to. She'd known what he might do in response. But had done so anyways. He started to ask why. Then it came to him. And Grimmjow gave a hard huff of air to growl at her. "Fool. You're Hell bent on giving that stuff you call love even if I kill you on instinct for it. I'll never understand you as to why you'd do something so fucking stupid." She looked instantly hurt. Her eyes flowing with tears as she shivered. But Grimmjow just gave a hot sigh to nuzzle his nose to hers. "Dumb Pearl. It was a fitting tribute to your King. And I accept your gift. As long as you keep smiling." Adelha went still to blink at him. Her words unsure as she gave a hiccup of a noise. "You aren't angry with me?" Grimmjow snickered to nuzzle her face more with care. "Yeah. I'm mad. But I'm not stupid. I get why you did it. Just don't cry anymore. I want my Pearl shining. So I demand she do so." Her eyes closed for her to give the loudest sigh he'd ever heard. Her entire frame deflating in his hold as she let all the air out of her lungs. Her body melting against his own as she sniffled a little. But her arms hugged him still as her heart continued to thump against his chest. And oh was her scent full as Grimmjow hugged her tight. She took a breath against his shoulder. Her smile returning as he purred low at his sister. And her own purr echoed back to him. He smiled as she took another breath. And her words washed out from her lips. "Love always my Panther King. For you are a joy as much as you are a challenge." Grimmjow gave a rumbled laugh to place a hot kiss to the corner of the mouth of his Pearl. Her blush his reward along with her squeak. And he grinned at her. "My Pearl. My duchess of my court. And I'm never letting you go."


End file.
